A única lembrança da despedida de solteiro de J P
by maryee
Summary: A única lembrança da despedida de solteiro de James Potter


**A única lembrança da despedida de solteiro de James Potter**

Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail e Padfoot, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de convidar você – digníssimo transeunte que tenha posto os olhos, por acaso, nesse singelo e discreto aviso, enquanto perambulava desatento pelos corredores estreitos do Q.G. da Ordem da Fênix – para quê, mesmo? Ah, sim, para o grande e majestoso evento do ano.

Após o que seriam quase cinco anos de uma inigualável demonstração de perseverança, James Potter conseguiu aquilo que todos julgavam impossível - um encontro com Lily Evans. Se a fera foi ou não vencida pelo cansaço, pouco se sabe ou se pode afirmar. A verdade é que a ruiva caiu naquela velha história de "vamos observar o pôr do sol com a lula gigante" e os pombinhos se acertaram naquele mesmo fim de tarde.

Vale lembrar que de burro Potter só tem a insistência. Por isso, vamos agora pontuar que o nosso pequeno e descabelado veadinho não se limitou àquele inusitado e inesperado encontro. Ao contrário, transformou-o em casamento. E é essa a nossa justificativa para a celebração.

Contudo, pedimos calma! Que ninguém se precipite, pois o casamento em questão não é a "ó tão-grande, maravilhosa e deslumbrante festa" de que falávamos logo acima – embora seja seguro afirmar que se trata de sua conseqüência mais direta.

Eis que, antes de juntar os trapinhos, antes de colocar uma corda no próprio pescoço e se enrolar - e falamos isso com todo o respeito a até então Srta. Evans -, James Potter anseia por uma despedida; pelo dia em que ele dirá um melancólico e derradeiro adeus a seus dias de solteiro descompromissado. James, você provavelmente só está sabendo disso agora; por favor, não derrube seus óculos em sinal de surpresa. Lily não vai acreditar na sua inocência – nem mesmo por um instante – e, por isso, dedicamos essa breve seqüência – na certeza de que um parágrafo inteiro era demais – para explicitar o total desconhecimento de James Potter diante das nossas atividades e planejamentos mais recentes.

Feito isso, devemos prosseguir antes que os demais convidados e potenciais presenças abandonem a leitura. Comentaremos, agora, sobre o dia. Estrategicamente, escolhemos uma quarta feira, 4 de janeiro como data para a nossa confraternização. Não consultamos calendários lunares, não brincamos com a numerologia e tratamos de passar muito longe da sala de Trewlaney.

O que acontece é que 4 de janeiro é, também, o dia que Lily Evans escolheu para realizar seu singelo – e monótono – chá-de-panelas. A coincidência foi cuidadosamente programada – pedimos todos os créditos por conta disso. Ademais, suplicamos _encarecidamente_, às moças convidadas para o tal chá que não presenteiem a noiva com nada muito pesado ou pontiagudo. Como sabemos, Evans possui uma personalidade um tanto quanto explosiva, e não queremos encontrar nenhuma ruiva furiosa à espreita, no salão da nossa festa, com os olhos verdes camuflados por entre as samambaias, a espera de uma oportunidade para acertar-nos cruelmente com uma frigideira novinha em folha, ou o que quer seja, para descontar a sua fúria.

E na confiança de que vocês oferecerão à anfitriã presentes macios, seguros e pouco letais, confirmaremos agora o local do evento. Não, não nos preocuparemos em esconder o endereço, diante da certeza de que James Potter é um perfeito mongolóide que revelaria, com facilidade, o local da festa à sua encarecida noiva, logo que minimamente pressionado. Trata-se do Hog's Head – e estaremos lá a partir das 8 horas da noite.

Alberforth, aquele velho rabugento que dedica-se exclusivamente ao balcão do estabelecimento, gentilmente concordou que a primeira rodada de firewhisky fosse por conta da casa. Naturalmente, ele ainda não sabe disso. Entretanto, julgamos plausível que se todos os convidados chegassem lá afirmando tal coisa, na altura em que o décimo quinto bruxo entrar no bar, ele estará convencido de que, de fato, prometeu as bebidas. Contamos com a colaboração de todos para conseguir um pouco de whisky de graça.

Lançadas todas essas informações, divulgamos agora o nosso cronograma de atividades – nosso derradeiro passo para convencê-los a comparecer a festa dedicada ao primeiro dos marotos que se dispôs a experimentar os deleites da vida de casado.

O Sr. Moony garante que teremos um estoque de bebidas suficiente para duas semanas, não importa o quanto os bruxos presentes no evento se empenhem para liquidá-lo.

O Sr. Padfoot gostaria de deixar registrada a sua surpresa por escutar tal frase saindo da boca do mais respeitável dos marotos.

O Sr. Wormtail concorda com o Sr. Padfoot e gostaria de expressar sua predileção pelos comes, e não pelos bebes. Ele aproveita para lembrá-los sobre o Festival Anual de Degustação de Sapos de Chocolate, em que os convidados devem comer o maior número possível dessas guloseimas no intervalo de cinco minutos.

O Sr. Moony gostaria de lembrar que o Sr. Wormtail venceu as últimas setes edições da disputa. E que, não, Frank, você não vai vencer dessa vez. Não importa quantas horas ou dias você fique de jejum antes da festa.

O Sr. Padfoot apresenta antecipadamente os seus cumprimentos ao Sr. Wormtail e aproveita a oportunidade para comentar de forma sucinta sobre seu mais novo e popular desafio, que será a sensação de toda a festa. A brincadeira, nomeada de "Xingue o Ranhoso", consiste em uma saudável competição em que os participantes devem associar à figura de Severus Snape a adjetivos indecorosos e, especialmente, divertidos.

O Sr. Wormtail adverte que os marotos são especialistas nesse ofício – fato resultante de uma prática que já dura toda uma vida – e, por isso, são, de forma indiscutível, os competidores mais preparados para a disputa.

O Sr. Padfoot gostaria de informar que todos os perdedores deverão recitar a seguinte poesia – cuja autoria pode ser creditada àqueles que gentilmente vos escreve -, no ritmo do Hino de Hogwarts. Eis a canção:

_Ranhoso, meu companheiro_

_Vou agora te dar um conselho_

_Embora já seja costume_

_Que me olhes com tanto azedume_

_Por que não vais até a loja da esquina_

_E não consegui pensar em nenhuma rima_

_E antes de ir até o caixa_

_Caminhe até a prateleira mais baixa_

_E recolha um shampoo para esse cabelo_

_Porque com o passar da idade_

_Os fios acumularam tanta oleosidade_

_Que seria possível, com notável facilidade_

_Preencher todos os tanques de uma cidade._

O Sr. Moony pede encarecidamente a Lily Evans que não odeie os marotos para todo o sempre, depois de tudo isso.

Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail e Padfoot prometem devolver o noivo inteiro, no dia seguinte.

E, assim, nos despedimos. Não com um costumeiro "malfeito feito", posto que ninguém aqui desaprova ou deseja agourar o casório. Nós nos limitaremos a um mero "até logo", na esperança de encontrá-los na despedida e comentar sobre essa sua gravata azul horrorosa. Deixaremos, assim, o "malfeito feito" para o período que sucede o fim da nossa festa, sem, entretanto, alongá-lo até o início da cerimônia de casamento.

Sinceramente,

Os Maroto

N/A: Obrigada a Shibbo, pela betagem, por aprovar a poesia e me aturar no MSN; a Feer, beta de plantão, porque saber que ela estaria disposta a revisar essa história foi fundamental para que eu começasse a escrevê-la; e a Kollynew, pela revisão e pela proposta de Challenge.


End file.
